First Dance
by ArtsyDJ
Summary: A sweet moment with the Swan-Jones' family as Killian helps Hope prepare for her first dance.


**Summary **\- A sweet moment with the Swan-Jones' family as Killian helps Hope prepare for her first dance.

**Setting **\- Drawing on the scenes from Killian and Emma's time at the ball in the Enchanted Forest and Charming's dream of preparing Emma for her first ball in her nursery.

**Disclaimer** \- Once Upon A Time is owned by ABC and created by Eddie and Adam. I'm just borrowing them for bit. :)

**A/N**\- I've been listening to Megan Trainor's "Better When I'm Dancing" and that is what inspired this little ficlet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy… I'll never be ready. It's like I just can't feel the music." Hope whined as she sat at the table eating her breakfast one Saturday morning not too long before her first dance. "Oh sweetheart. You're so much better than that. I know that. I've seen those moves." Killian reached out, gently lifting his baby girl's chin and meeting her eyes with a warm and comforting gaze.

Emma was at the stove putting the final touches on their omelettes and turned slightly to drink in the sweet scene. Opting to stay quiet about the subject at hand, her mind drifting back to the time she and Killian had been dressed up by Rumple for the ball in the Enchanted Forest. Smiling to herself, she delivered the omelettes. Brushing her hand along her daughter's back. "You know, we still have to find you a dress…" Emma smiled, hoping that that would lift her baby's spirits. Hope sighed. "I know, mom. I guess I just thought it would be more fun than this you know?" A downcast look coming across the young woman's face.

"Oh love, I have an idea. When we're done with breakfast I would cherish a moment with my daughter." Killian winked at her, the mood suddenly lightening as a warm smile danced across the girl's face. "Okay." She said softly. Killian and Emma shared a warm moment as Killian winked at her and Emma immediately knew what his plan was.

Breakfast done, Emma stole away upstairs to begin the task of cleaning the house, a typical Saturday chore. She also wanted to give her baby space and time alone with her Daddy.

Killian moved toward the record player, now there was a piece of technology he could get on board with. He placed a record on the turntable and moved the needle to connect with the third song. Soon enough soft music filled the room. Turning to bow before his daughter, he was ready for the ask. "May I have the pleasure of this dance Miss?" He stood, meeting her eyes, surprise dancing in her gentle smile. "Dad this is so corny…" She moaned as she stretched out her hand. "Hardly my dear." Killian smiled at his girl as she fell into step with him. "That's good darling. Just let your feet do the moving as you follow along with me." Killian's voice was tender as he held his daughter's back.

As the song switched, Emma ducked down the first landing on the stairs to sneak a quick peek. A sweet smile along with a deep sense of belonging filled her heart to the max. She clutched the soon to be tossed in the wash pile towel to her chest, inhaling the aroma hardly believing that this was her life now.

Killian and Hope continued without either being the wiser to Emma's sneaking. "Look at you princess! You've got this love. I'm so proud of you!" Dad and daughter finally split both incredibly filled with joy and love.

"Mom!" Hope came bounding up the stairs. "Come see what Dad taught me!" Emma smiled as her daughter plopped down on the bed. "So you're planning to go now, huh?" Emma teased. "Oh mom, I was never not going. I just needed…" The young woman trailed off then she chuckled. "I guess I needed someone to show me what it was like." She smiled as her mom smiled back at her. "Dad's a pretty good dancer, isn't he?" "He is!" "Okay, let's go see what you learned." Emma grabbed the laundry basket as she moved downstairs placing it on the floor and stepping over to the living room.

"Dad, can you start the music? I wanna show mom what we just practiced." "Sure thing love." He said, tossing a wink across the room at his wife. Emma simply smiled, crossing her arms. The music started up and soon enough dad and daughter were embracing each other and moving in time with each beat of the song. As the song ended, the two split again. This time, though Emma moved to wrap her girl in a hug. "That was great sweetheart! You're sure you don't want to go shopping for a dress? We could check out that vintage store down on Main Street. It's where I found the dress I wore on our first date…and your dad thought it was... well we can talk about that another time." She shook the memory off and threw a steamy look at her husband. "Oh mom…" Hope groaned.

It ended up being a pretty good Saturday in the Swan-Jones house as the three each more love filling their hearts as they continued to grow as a family.


End file.
